


The first time

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Entendre, F/M, Ficlet, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: "So this is your first time doing it?" Lisa asked, a bit breathless, fingers hiding her mouth, parted in surprise.
Relationships: Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	The first time

"So this is your first time doing it?" Lisa asked, a bit breathless, fingers hiding her mouth, parted in surprise. That... 

She would have never suspected that Dracula, Count of Wallachia, Lord of darkness and every critter dwelling in it, vampire extraordinaire, had never done something this simple. 

Almost every human that she knew of had done it, at least once. It came natural to them. Something to do during long winter nights spent with loved ones.

But then again, Dracula was no simple mortal. 

"As I've already told you woman -yes this is my first time doing something of this sort. I've never had the need for it before." 

If a vampire could blush, Lisa was sure that Dracula would be completely red by now. Though that was not the case, and the only way he had to express his shame was to divert his eyes and look at an empty spot elsewhere in the room. 

Lisa leant against the kitchen counter, a manic grin taking over her previously surprised face. 

"Good then. I'll be the one teaching you how to do it," she twirled one lock of gold hair around her finger, resisting the impulse to lick her lips. 

"You just have to follow my instructions to the letter."

Even if Dracula was way taller than her, he looked down at her like a lost puppy, uncomfortable with the situation. With a mortal being his master. His mistress. 

"As you prefer. I just want to get over with this so you'll stop bothering me."

He sounded like a whining child and Lisa found him adorable. Oh, she was going to teach him good! 

"Very well then! First of all, to make a good pie you need to…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments makes authors happy~


End file.
